Waiting For You
by DiamondHeart10
Summary: She'd known what she wanted. She was just waiting for him. Waiting for him to finally, finally tell her how he felt. Post ep for 7.12.


His hands were soft against her skin. His lips were another story. Firm, heated and consuming, his tongue duelling for control against her own. His touches leaving every nerve ending in her body aflame. She shivered. She hadn't thought this was going to be the outcome five minutes ago when he showed up at her door, told her what he wanted and asked her to stop playing games. _"I want you."_ Another shiver ran through her body as she felt her back crash against her back.

Her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer. Closer, closer, she figured she could never get close enough. When she hadn't managed to reply to his words, he'd crashed his lips down on to hers, surprising her. But then again, she shouldn't have been so surprised. They were still fully clothed, but Calleigh felt like she was ready to burst any second. His hands and kisses enough, but not nearly enough. She moaned when his mouth left hers and reattached to her pulse point on her neck, wet kisses trailing up towards her ear. She couldn't help but gasp softly when his lips curled around her earlobe, sucking lightly. "Eric..." She murmured as one of her hands reached underneath his shirt, finding bare skin. She felt his muscle tighten under her grasp, so she continued, her palm stroking his stomach, nails scraping lightly.

She felt him groan, and arching his hips into hers, hard. She figured it would happen like this. She just never thought she'd feel this good. She knew she wanted him, just not… this much. And suddenly it wasn't enough anymore. She _needed_ more. More Eric. Suddenly his mouth was on hers again, kissing her hard. Her hand underneath his shirt moved to his back as she tried to pull him even closer. She heard him utter a sound, and all of a sudden, she felt Eric's hands move from her hips, down to her bottom, squeezing before they grabbed her and lifted her up and against the wall.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his body, hips arching against his as she did, a moan leaving her lips at the same time. She'd never been very loud during her previous sexual encounters with her boyfriends, but at the rate this was going, and how good it already felt, she wasn't so sure if she could remain her quiet self. Her hands wandered down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging hard at the material, up and off. He lifted his arms, and helped her toss the shirt away. Her hands were on his skin a second later, from his hips, up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his back. Now it was his time to shiver. "Cal" he murmured, and all of a sudden, he stopped, his mouth pulling away from her mouth, and he looked at her. Dark brown orbs looked in to a sea of green. "I need you to be sure about this." He said slowly, soft as he took one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Calleigh's eyes softened and she offered him a shy smile, her free hand lifted to his cheek, her thumb stroking tenderly. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" She whispered. Not meeting his eyes as she uttered the words.

Her confession stunned Eric, so he lifted his other hand under her chin, tugging her face upwards to look at him. Meeting her eyes, Eric saw the intensity, honesty and the lust in Calleigh's eyes. She wanted this as much as he did. And that was all he needed to know before he smashed their lips together again.

Calleigh felt Eric tug at the bottom of her t-shirt, and she happily assisted him getting rid of it, lifting her arms over her head. Suddenly being cooped up against the wall wasn't good enough for Eric, so he tightened his arms around Calleigh, and slowly started walking towards her bedroom. He could feel her heat between four layers of clothing. It was a difficult task, walking with a very needy Calleigh in his arms, her hips bucked against his, and she was now leaving kisses from his ear trailing down his neck. When he felt her suck lightly over his pulse point he couldn't hold back a grunt.

He finally reached her bedroom, and he fell over her in the middle of her bed. Softly he reclaimed her lips in a wet, intense kiss, while his hands trailed down her body. His touch from her shoulder, down between her lace-covered breasts and down her stomach, stopping and stroking carefully over her hip. Calleigh sighed against his mouth at his touch, and Eric could feel more and more blood flooding down to his cock every time a sound evoked from Calleigh's lips. Her skin was so soft, and he wasn't sure he could ever stop touching her now.

Calleigh's hand were all over him also, wanting to touch and feel every inch of him. His back was by far her new favourite place to touch him, soft and hard and she could feel all of his muscles flex underneath her fingertips. Feeling needy and so, so aroused she bucked her hips hard in to his again, while her hands found his belt buckle, brushing against his erection at the same time. She couldn't help but moan, a blush slowly rising over her cheeks. She managed to free his belt buckle and tug the zipper down. He helped her get rid of his jeans, and his hands were on the hem of her sweatpants a second later, dragging them down and off in a swift. He pulled away to look at her, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, Calleigh was a vision, truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. "You're so beautiful." He murmured as he covered her body with his, one of his hands went into her tousled hair before capturing her lips in another kiss, pouring everything he felt for her in to it.

His hands moved over her body, between her breasts, and Calleigh moaned his name when he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Her breasts fell free and he uttered her name as he barely brushed his hand over one of her hard nipples. Calleigh sighed, her hands moving to the back of his neck. Eric kissed his way down her throat, over her collarbone, and up to claim her lips again. At the same time his hands was teasing her breasts slowly, his fingertips exploring her skin.

Calleigh was on fire, his touch driver her _wild._ "Eric… please." She murmured as his lips travelled down her sternum, never quite reaching where she wanted him. She arched her back into his hands, and Eric couldn't help but smile as his lips travelled her skin. He couldn't help but obey her though, and a second later his lips closed slowly over one of her nipples, tongue swirling in a slow, agonizing lick.

Calleigh moaned, biting her lip holding back, not wanting to reveal just what he was doing to her. Her hips automatically bucked in to his again, and when she felt his erection against her, she felt another pool of moisture gather between her thighs. His kisses continued to tease her nipples, switching between the two, and when he sucked hard on one, and lightly grazed his teeth at the same time, she gasped, moaning his name. She'd never needed any man the way she needed Eric right in this moment. Her whole body was aflame, and already she felt close to release. She grabbed his head with her hands, and lifted his head up to meet hers. She forced his lips back to hers, but before Calleigh had the chance to deepen the kiss, Eric was gone, trailing wet kisses down her body. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting as he kissed one of her hips, lightly sucking her sensitive skin there.

His thumbs hooked into the hem of her panties, and Calleigh had already lifted her hips before he'd even started pulling the material down. He got rid of it, and he met her eyes with a smile as he looked down at her. "You're gorgeous," he said.

"Eric…" she murmured quietly as she reached for his shoulder, pulling him back down to her. This time when he kissed her, he deepened it, their tongues duelling hard, needy. One of his hands slowly moved down her neck, over the swell of her breasts and finally down between her legs. Calleigh willingly parted her legs for him. He stroked her clit teasingly, feather like strokes, giving her some release. Calleigh had to break the kiss as she stifled a moan. He kissed the corner of her lips, trailing slow kisses down her neck, while at the same time he let his fingers wander down from her bundle of nerves, to explore further. He let out a grunt, cursing under his breath when he felt what exactly he'd done to her.

She was wet, slick and more than ready for him. "God, Cal." He murmured in her ear as he slipped one finger inside of her wet folds. She arched her hips against his hand immediately, her body feeling ready to explode at any second. When Eric didn't continue, she opened her eyes slowly, he was watching her intently. Surprising her with fast actions he dipped a second finger inside of her. She bit her lip, hard, the intensity of his stare and the pleasure building up almost too much for her to handle. Her eyes never left his though. She felt incredibly exposed, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his. She had to though, when a second later she felt his thumb starting to rub in slow circles on her clit, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Watching Calleigh writhe in pleasure was mesmerizing to Eric. He couldn't take his eyes of her as he touched her, she was so beautiful. "Don't hold back Cal." He whispered in her ear, "let me hear how good this feels." He suckled her pulse point and Calleigh couldn't help but cry out his name. His fingers inside her, his thumb lazily circling her clit, and his lips on her neck was almost enough to make her come.

All of a sudden Eric was gone again, kissing himself down her body, before finally, _finally_ settling his head between her legs, ready to taste her. The first lick to her clit was slow, barely brushing against her, but it was enough for Calleigh to move her hand down to the back of his neck, holding him there. He closed his lips around her clit, and suckled, ready to give her what she wanted. Wanting to pleasure her more than he'd pleasured any woman his entire life.

Calleigh grabbed the sheets with her other hand. "Oh, God Eric!" She moaned, and Eric felt his cock twitch, almost ready to burst at the sound of her moaning his name like that. He moved his arm under and around her hip, holding her still as he continued pumping his fingers, teasing her clit with his tongue. He could tell that she was close. He pumped his fingers a little faster, and with another hard suck at her clit, she was right there. Her walls clamped around his fingers, and she came with a sharp cry of his name. Her body shook, and he had to take a deep breath and concentrate not to come from just looking at her. He removed his fingers from inside of her, and Calleigh tugged at his neck, pulling him up. "Eric." She whispered. Their lips met again and Calleigh tried to tug his boxers down. Eric tore his lips away from hers as he quickly got rid of his boxers.

"Calleigh" he said slowly, their lips parting. "I need to be inside you.". Her small hands were on his rock-hard length, stroking delicately up and down slowly. She nodded and he felt her guide him to her entrance, their eyes closed on each other. Slowly, he slid inside of her. She was so warm and welcoming, and still tight from her orgasm. She felt so good, and as he pushed all the way in, he had to take a deep breath, controlling himself.

Calleigh watched Eric as he breathed deeply. Finally feeling him inside of her was better than any fantasy she'd had about them, and she sighed softly. "You okay?" She whispered as her hands roamed slowly over his back, down to his rear, and back up to his shoulders. She lifted her head and suckled at his shoulder.

Eric smiled softly down at her, placing his arms on either side of her head. "Yeah." He murmured as he kissed her softly. "You just feel so good." Agreeing Calleigh urged him down for a kiss. And slowly he started moving. Almost all the way out before pushing into her again slowly. Calleigh had to close her eyes as she felt him inside of her. She didn't know how, but she could feel herself close to another release. He started a comforting rhythm in and out of her, Calleigh's hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

Being inside of her warmth, being one with Calleigh, couldn't compare to anything else in his life. He'd never felt this good before, and he'd had his share of good sexual encounters, but nothing could have prepared him for the pleasure he felt of being one with her. The sounds coming from Calleigh's mouth urged him on, his pace quickening as they both felt their release within reach. One of Eric's hand moved underneath Calleigh's bottom, pushing her against him as he poured his love for her into her, harder and faster. He wasn't going to go cross the line without her though, so he moved his other hand down her body, pinching her nipple slightly on his way down, before brushing his fingers hard over her clit.

"Yes, Eric God." Calleigh was so close, and with a few more hard thrusts, his fingers rubbing over her bundle of nerves, the most pleasurable climax Calleigh had ever experienced came crashing down on her. She couldn't stop her moan even if she wanted to. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, while she tightened her arms around him. Feeling Calleigh's body climax, along with the way her inner walls convulsed around his shaft, Eric too came hard, with a grunt and her name on his lips. His head came to rest in the crook of her neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

They laid there, his head in her neck and her arms tightly around him, their breathing slowing down. Eric could feel the small tremors in Calleigh's body still and lifted his head, his lips meeting hers in a slow, but deep kiss. Calleigh sighed happily against his mouth. She pulled back to look at him when the kiss ended, her hand slowly cupping his cheek, stroking gently. "Eric…" She whispered again, and Eric was sure he would remember this moment every time she whispered his name again. "That was… wow."

Calleigh didn't couldn't really find a word to sum up what she was feeling. That had been mind-blowing. Amazing. Unbelievable. Incredible. She'd never felt the things she was feeling now, after sex. "Yeah." She heard him agree. "You're amazing" He captured her lips in a slow kiss again. He was about to slowly pull out of her when he felt her inner walls tightened around him again.

"Don't move yet." She said, one of her arms tighten around his back. "I like this." She admitted slowly. A moment went by before she spoke again. "I'm sorry if I seemed upset today, I just…" She stopped, weighing her words carefully. "I just really wanted you to tell me how you felt." Meeting his eyes slowly, a shy smile on her lips.

Eric chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her nose. "No, I think I needed to hear it." Not wanting to put any more weight on her, he pressed a last kiss to her lips, slowly slipping out of her heat. He heard Calleigh sigh softly. He laid back against the pillows, pulling Calleigh with him. He pulled the comforter up, over them to cover their sweaty bodies. Calleigh laid her head on his chest, his arms around her holding her tight. "I guess I was scared." He admitted. Of having his heart broken. But he couldn't tell her that yet.

Calleigh smiled softly at his words. She wasn't sure how he couldn't have known. Not that she could put it into words yet, but she'd known for a while how she felt. She'd known what she wanted. She was just waiting for him. Waiting for him to finally, finally tell her how he felt. "I know."Her voice was low, but soft. And she turned her head upwards to look at him. "But this feels… this feels really nice." She admitted her eyes meeting his.

Eric looked down at her a smile on his face. He couldn't believe she was saying this. He felt utterly happy. Almost complete having her in his arms. "It feels so good to just hold you right now." He uttered slowly, leaning down to capture her lips. Their lips mingled slowly, lazily and the afterglow was now fully setting in. "I'm glad I came over tonight." He said as their lips parted.

Calleigh smiled as she felt him press a kiss in to her hair. Her head fell back down on his chest. "Me too." She said as she found his hand, intertwining their fingers, squeezing his hand.


End file.
